


Distractions and What They Bear

by shores



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, F/F, Loyalty, Magic, Magic Cock, Master/Pet, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm Denial, Pregnant with Monsters, Size Difference, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shores/pseuds/shores
Summary: I decided to go with 'Master' instead of 'Mistress' as I am more comfortable with the former title.Sex positions include: cunnilingus, tribadism, penetrative sex with a magical strap-on.Edana means "tiny flame/fire" and I couldn't stop thinking about your prompt for tiny demon because of it.





	Distractions and What They Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I decided to go with 'Master' instead of 'Mistress' as I am more comfortable with the former title.
> 
> Sex positions include: cunnilingus, tribadism, penetrative sex with a magical strap-on.
> 
> Edana means "tiny flame/fire" and I couldn't stop thinking about your prompt for tiny demon because of it.

 

Magic was hard to practice, and even harder to master. Unseen, and as old as time itself. It was loved and hated in equal measures by the people of Talan, and possibly the whole world. (If Valla could find one thing in common in all the stories she had heard growing up, it would be that. Magic was fascinating, but it was also exhausting, closer to a trap than a gift -- a weapon, it could easily devour any reckless magician who used it foolishly or without full knowledge of their strength.

That's why the first thing magicians teached their apprentices was how to hone their ability to sense. Sense the within; the way magic flowed within veins like blood, the way it lingered beside the soul, the way it consumed one's entire being because of how strong any of it was; dangerous.

  
Naturally, such a perfected skill stretched and applied to everything else beside magic, and what Valla was sensing right now was lust simmering in her blood, in the pit of her stomach all the way to her cunt. It had been building up since a few nights ago, slowly but undeniably surely, Valla had no doubt now. Not after finding herself staring at her pet, Edana, as she wiped the day's residues off her bare body with a wet cloth.

She had filled the tub with hot water for both of them to relax in after such a tiresome day. Valla had had to engage in a duel with one of her fellow workers at Talan's magic school. A duel provoked by an annoying pride built on weak skills, and carried on till the end thanks to one excited Edana who snarled at Valla's challenger, ready to dig her claws into her flesh for speaking rudely to her master. It was quite the sight, Natalia did not fear many things, but she feared any and all creatures that could escape humans' spells. And Edana, a Fires demon whom Valla needed no magic to bend, was one them. A cunning beast belonging entirely to Valla.

  
Perhaps that's part of what made Valla close to be stuck in a trance of pride, of lust and fervent need to fuck Edana, to fill her with her magical come until her belly swelled.

 

Steam danced above the water's surface, soared and faded, and Valla sat there near the hearth and watched in silence.

"Master?" Edana called. She sounded soft in her human form. She looked soft, pliant and perfect to carry her baby monsters. "Are you alright?" She asked -- two black orbs in her eyes possessing a glint in them. She began stroking the cloth distractingly under her silver collar, water trickled down her body. The crystal ball of it settled between her collarbones shimmered under the light of the fire, and moved a little with the movement. "Master fought so well today, you must be tired."

Valla watched her moving her hand down to the valley between her breasts with a leisurely motion, and Valla followed it with an intense gaze that it was impossible to miss the brief slowness upon reaching her stomach.

Valla resisted a temptation that wasn't quite clear to her. She wanted to fuck Edana right then, she wanted to touch her and bite, she wanted to hug her and just feel her body as much as she needed any potion that would make her able to fill Edana the brim with her come. It was a tingling desire, and surely doing any of those varied, endless options should help sate it so Valla could return her full focus to her goal.

But there was something alluring about the actual thing. Edana pregnant with her baby monsters.

On impulse, and it was completely unlike her, Valla made up her mind despite how little the information she had. "We're going to the castle. Tomorrow night." Eyes were fixated on Edana's belly. All sorts of images about it flashing in her mind: big and round, her baby monsters inside.

Almost immediately, Valla scolded herself for being weak against her newfound desire, but she showed nothing as Edana's eyes widened, and she let out a faint gasp.

"Master."

Valla's lust surged downward. "Come here," she ordered with a tight voice, untying the loose knot of her pants with one hand.

Edana obeyed. She was kneeling between Valla's legs in the blink of an eye. Expectant and starry-eyed.

Valla adjusted her hips closer to the edge, and when she held Edana's head and the collar around her neck firmly to guide her toward her throbbing cunt, her meek pet whimpered.

Valla hissed at the first lick. She's annoyed at herself for being this aroused from an idea that had never struck her mind before -- an idea related to a monster that had never interested her before -- but she pressed Edana's face against her as hard as she was annoyed, and that in itself was comfortingly sating. Wetness painted her folds and inner thighs and definitely the leather under her. "Suck," she commanded, and bucked her hips as soon as Edana wrapped her lips around her swollen clit.

She thought about it again, all that wetness leaking from her. magically altered to impregnate Edana and with a hint of monsters in it. If the tales were true.

Heat filled her stomach at that, Edana would definitely taste different, and Valla swallowed thickly imagining her taste as only her grunts, Edana's hums, and the crackling fire filled the quiet. "Tongue," she instructed her pet, and immediately Edana's tongue was flat against her dripping cunt. She imagined Edana's breasts becoming bigger, full, and in no time leaking mothers' milk. Valla imagined that taste as well, she groaned and her hips were lifted off the chair as she fucked her pet's face harder. Faster.

Valla looked down to see Edana, with her eyes contentedly closed, taking her eagerly - as determined as she was earlier to attack Natalia, who had hell hounds as pets.

Edana would have monsters of her own, as well. Of Valla's making.

Valla came at that: her pet bearing her strong baby monsters.

Vaguely, as she fell in the aftershocks, hips jerking uncontrollably, Valla decided that Edana earned a high of her own. She would let her rub her cunt on her leg once Valla was fully sated, it wouldn't get her there quickly, but the look of desperation always suited her.

*

There were several reasons as to why the Castle's Resident was loved as much as it was feared by the people of Talan. It was a cursed being, some say. Its blood supposedly made a huge difference in casting spells - one regular illumination spell would create an undying light if performed by someone who consumed the beast's blood. They say the beast harbored an elusive knowledge in its two hearts: the fate of Joda, the first magician in Talan to establish a safe haven for those who were touched by magic but were not magicians. More so, the one who'd defeat the beast would obtain not only the glory of killing that which had been a terror, that which remained a mystery for nearly a century, but all the knowledge, power, and abilities it possessed as well.

It was one thing fascinating about battles using magic. One could lose everything to the victorious.

Anyhow, one of the mentioned abilities was the ability to impregnate any being with unique babies.

A few, little and powerful monsters.

  
Valla was skeptical about all of that, of course. No one had actually seen the Resident. Few had returned after venturing into the castle to begin with - weird tales spilling from their trembling lips that simply did not align together.

But she had a goal to achieve, a past to revisit, and if she could have monsters by her side in her journey - made by her, and Edana, more importantly - she would take the risk of heading into the gloominess with only magic in her hands. And childhood tales about the castle.

Valla resisted a frown as she walked between the trees. That was what she convinced herself with, she needed those monsters to protect her. But first, monsters might be an overstatement according to Edana, and a little unloving. _"They would be of our flesh and blood, Master. Human and demonic and a little otherworldly, don't you think that would be lovely?"_

Now if Edana had brought up the matter during some other time, Valla would have dismissed the idea. She never wanted to have babies, let alone babies with unpredictable power in their tiny clutches. But Edana had told her that while being drenched in sweat and bare under her, flushed and hot and obediently taking each and every one of Valla's selfish thrusts despite being in an uncomfortable position - legs draped over Valla's shoulders to fully expose her pussy, and completely pinned to the bed by her master. And then she had added in a whisper, breathless and swallowing down her moans. "Have you ever thought about it, Master? Breeding me? Filling me with your magic-touched come?"

Valla had growled quietly with each word spilling, her hips rocking harder. "Would you like that, Master? Me carrying your strong babies?"

Valla had stood no chance. She had come with a loud groan, her come covering the cunning creature's mellow cunt in a most needed release that left her shuddering and trying to catch her breath, and unintentionally agreeing to the idea. Her hips had kept moving against Edana's, weak, sloppy, and hungry for more.

"You are otherworldly to this world," Valla had said with a low voice, coated with numbness and rest. She had nibbled where Edana's scent lingered the most.

Edana, who knew better than to speak at length during their intimate moments, tilted her head so that Valla could have more of her neck, and raked her fingers on her master's bare butt. She had shape-shifted them into their original form - lithe threads of heavy black fire; sharp at the tips, burning but never breaking Valla's flesh.

Edana had said nothing after that, but Valla had spent that night thinking about it while her pet snuggled against her side, drowsy and purring at every stroke from Valla's hand on her supple human-body.

Edana bearing her powerful babies. The thought felt as though it sank right into the pit of her stomach and burned calmly like the charmed flare of the lantern filling the room with accurate tone of light.

  
Valla was still thinking about it now while standing on the hill overlooking the abandoned castle with Edana moving playfully at her side. A slender shape of black fire moving with no regard to the laws of humans' world. Magic-less parts of it, that is.

Thinking about it might be an understatement, Valla felt. She was trying to convince herself she was there, taking a risk, so she could benefit from having a few monsters under control to help her and Edana in their journey through time. It had been working earlier, but now that they were there, any motivation didn't really matter. Ever since that night, she was greatly intrigued by the idea of her come becoming seed and filling Edana's womb with it, by planting a part of her inside Edana and create something powerful.

Even now, that thought alone unsettled the pace of her heart.

"I cannot believe we're doing this!" Edana squealed with joy.

"It was your idea," Valla answered, folding her arms and studying the landscape in front of her. The Castle's Resident's shape was unknown. There had been so many reports about its form, and Valla could not count on any of them. As for the castle itself, it was close to be considered ruins, and that made the magician wonder if it could handle a battle within its walls.

  
Edana shape-shifted into her human form and stood in front of her with a beaming smile and eyes resembling the sky above them: starry, beautiful.

She barely reached the middle of Valla's chest in her human form that the magician always had to tilt her head downward, which brought soreness to Valla's neck. It got annoying sometimes, but only sometimes. It didn't help that Valla had grown to become taller and broader than most her peers in Talan, which at some point had been both a blessing and a curse. But right now with Edana, Valla had only thought of it as a blessing. Edana always fit nicely in her embrace.

"Hm, I recall telling Master about Aleksa's attempt to enter the castle and battle the beast, and you telling me how everyone was going about it the wrong way because the beast probably only wants the curse to be lifted, not fight and lose everything to its slayer." Edana entwined her fingers behind Valla's neck, standing on her toes as best as she could. Faint breeze played with her hair and the collar of her clothes to reveal Valla's ownership on her coiled around her neck.

"And I recall..." Edana began again, voice low and a coy smile gracing her lips "...Master slipping two fingers deep inside me, then spreading my wetness all over my cunt and taking me hard, harder than ever before while I was simply wondering if Master had ever desired breeding me."

Valla should have seen this coming. Edana always had the tendency to arouse her while they're working.

Valla wrapped her arms around her pet's small frame, pressing her against her in a sudden, rushing heat that whirled and whirled and sank to her cunt, distracting - throbbing.

"Behave," Valla warned her and Edana whimpered adorably in response, hiding her face in Valla's neck in obedience, which made it hard for Valla to stop herself from squeezing Edana's flesh through her pants or to stop pressing her into her groin when Edana's moan was instantly caught in her throat like that. When she smelled like that; somewhere between demonic and dreamlike human.

She was desperately in love with her scent.

Valla fixed her eyes on the dark castle, and breathed in Edana deeply.

If she had taken a Fires as her pet, surely she could defeat a beast stuck within stone walls.

  
*

The air inside the castle was heavy, rotten. Magic's flow felt broken.

"What do you see?" Valla asked, a coiling ball of fire in one hand and a fascinating crystal knife in the other.

In her demon form, Edana was agile; quick, and very weak to sparkling things.

  
"This was a dining hall." Edana's voice came from afar, from the top of somewhere. Valla couldn't find her in the darkness, and the ball of fire could only grow so big, so bright, before it burned Valla's flesh. "Or they were having a party." Edana added, unsure. "Do you know what happened here, Master?" She asked, completely oblivious to the treasure in her master's hand.

Valla smiled with satisfaction before answering.

"Not quiet, there are several reports about what happened, mostly traveled by tongue, and that's rarely a good way to preserve the truth." Valla answered, tucking the knife in her pocket. "The castle belonged to Joda, and he sheltered a lot of beings during his life, including humans. It went well for a few years before the castle went silent one day." Valla tried to remember the tales from her youth, walking between the tables.

Tiny fragments crumbled under her boots regardless of her efforts to follow a clear path. "Nobody noticed it until after a while, however, and supposedly, some of those who came searching for Joda and everyone did not return. Others reported that there was a beast in the castle, and I believe most of the stories about it arose from that point."

Valla caught the sound of Edana's breaths. She's guiding her.

"How could they be sure when they haven't seen it?"

"Well, they aren't actually. Some said they heard things, and some did manage to venture into the castle deep enough to gather clues. But they found no one, and no bodies."

Edana appeared suddenly, a breath away from Valla; intrigued and adorable. Her eyes and tongue had fully taken the color of blood and pumpkins, a dangerous shade that would leave any human trembling in fear. Fires were not kind demons. "So the beast is Joda?"

"Could be," Valla said, amused enough to attempt frightening her lovely pet. She leaned forward a bit, peering down with a smirk. "Or could be the one who killed them and haunted this place waiting for intruders with very specific desires."

Her attempt did not work at first. It wasn't a surprise, humor wasn't Valla's best trait, but from the distant; from the sheer blackness stretching seemingly endlessly right behind Edana came a wail of agony, so horrifying and echoing through the walls that Edana yelped and disappeared from her sight in the blink of an eye.

Some Fires had fears of their own, however, like Edana here - right now. Hiding behind Valla, shuddering and clinging to her thigh. "Let's go back, Master." She said, heat rising with each second passing by until she was a mess of heavy black flames.

Valla herself didn't quite anticipate the unpleasant sound, her heart pounded in her chest, but she was ready for this and a fleeing idea, sparked by Edana's plump limbs, brought her back to being composed.

Valla resisted a tug of delightful thrill at her lips, and uttered a charm; an unseen shield touched the back of her hand. She would definitely breed Edana in her demon form first.

"Be a good girl and follow my lead, understood?" Valla commanded, but did not move until her pet nodded.

*

The castle was bigger than Valla had imagined, and going further deep into it should leave her worried, but after succumbing to her desire without putting caution into account, after letting that desire distract her, Valla refused to meet the beast with anything but unfaltering confidence.

And as it turned, the beast was an agonizing sight to behold. A rare image of anomaly, weeping, and wandering the space of a wide hall in a strange manner.

Its huge hands seemed to move in a similar state of confusion. They were reaching out for the orb coiling in the middle, which was unsteady and transparent, but withdrawing before the tips of their claws could touch the Pit of Torture. Then it clumsily reached for the floor to gather the ruined items and books scattered all around.

The beast seemed absent-minded, unaware of their presence. Its huge eyes felt empty, and its state could only be described as feeble even though it was bigger than any being Valla had ever seen.

  
Valla returned her focus on the Pit, each thud and clink of items slipping from the beast's weak grasp crept under her skin, right into the rhythm of her heartbeats.

  
"What is it doing?" Edana beside her asked.

Valla considered the situation for a moment. The Pit of Torture was a prison for souls, easily broken by any skilled magician, and from the look of this one in front of her. It had not been done probably, so even more easiness in her hands. But there was something wrong, Valla had noticed it the smell of death wreaking from every corner of the castle, and now she could almost feel it sneaking behind her.

"I'm not sure," she finally replied. "Doesn't it look like one of the drawings in The Archives? Fires have a copy of our library, do you remember anything?"

"I don't know, it looks dangerous," Edana answered, and then her voice carried a quiver in it. "Master, how dangerous do you think it is?"

Valla wanted to say very dangerous, mainly because if she couldn't remember the identity of the beast, it meant it was one of the rare beings that humans knew little about, or an entirely new kind. But she didn't need Edana nervous right now. "We're about to find out. Get ready." She ordered, then chanted a spell to break the Pit.

The orb pulsed, and the beast stomped right toward Valla and Edana in an instant, but Valla was prepared and the beast clashed into her raised shield.

The beast was ugly from this close, slamming its face against the transparent shield. It wanted them dead, or trapped in the Pit, Valla sensed that from a vague source passing fleetingly in her mind, and behind it, the orb was expanding alarmingly big.

Very dangerous, Valla thought.

The orb seemed to swallow everything, indistinguishable shapes floating in its growing hollowness.

No wonder people went missing, Valla thought, feeling numbness approaching gently, reaching for her from behind the snarling beast's head.

"Master!"

Valla heard the voice, but snapped out of her daze only when familiar fingers burn her waist. Immediately, Valla exclaimed a difficult spell that minimized the shield's size, but strengthened it as it enclosed around them both.

  
Angry at herself for letting the numbness touch her, weaken her, Valla's features darkened. The beast seemed to search for a way into her shield, its limbs thudding and scratching at the round surface while brightness filled the hall and shakiness seized the floor.

The orb was surely going to swallow them soon, along with their shield, eternal suffering awaiting.

Valla turned to Edana, panic was unmistakable on her pet's face, and if Valla said she wasn't feeling some of her own, she would be lying.

"Get inside," Valla ordered, and the shock on Edana's face was insulting, but Valla knew a lost battle when she saw one. "Now!"

  
Edana did as told, and melted into Valla.

The magician confidently uttered a spell into existence with the new strength possessing her.

Wind blowed suddenly, and whirled sharply a second later until a whole vortex landed in the middle of the huge orb.

Valla saw it then. The fear in the beast's eyes.

*

Valla was panting by the time the orb resolved and released its prisoners into the unseen plane. Still out of the livings' reach, magicians or not.

The walls of the hall shook wildly, and the ceiling seemed to be breaking apart, Valla suspected they would not last for long so they needed to get out.

Her heart hammered in her chest as loud as the shaking.

The beast shrieked horrifyingly. It was deafening, and it moved without sanity, but the heaviness of her pet inside of her was not helping. It was almost suffocating. Demons were not made to be out of control when possessing humans.

Valla fell to her knees. Sweaty, pained, and energy escaping the tips of her limbs, the shield cracked and quickly crumbled to pathetic pieces of fading magic.

The beast noticed, of course it noticed. It leapt toward her.

But suddenly, a huge part of Valla, of her being, was ripped out of her.

It wasn't hers to begin with, but that's how demons' presence felt when they weren't the ones in control.

Edana in her original form was a tiny beast in her own right, poking at M'lok's eye, her snarls almost overshadowing its annoying screams.

Black and sharp flames were in her hands, her own fire.

M'lok! Valla remembered. It was a rare visitor to humans' world; a malicious being, always hungry for suffering, and very bad at magic. And capable of impregnating any creature.

Of course, Valla thought, she should have figured it out much sooner.

She watched her pet, breathless and a little surprised. And even proud of Edana's courage, but she knew this as well was a lost battle and she very much wanted her pet alive, by her side.

"Edana! Get back here!" Valla shouted as Edana barely escaped the slap of the beast's hand.

She gathered her strength, suddenly aware of the nearly collapsing hall, and created a spear out of magic. She guided it thoroughly through the M'lok's body, her muscles strained and her breathing rapid.

Edana didn't notice her calls, but it didn't matter as the beast's body seemed to break from within.

In its panic state, it sent Edana flying across the hall that Valla's heart caught in her throat, but perhaps that was what made the spell she couldn't utter work.

She had meant it into existence with her heart, with her love for her pet Edana.

*

"You can let go now," Valla told Edana, who was squeezing her tight while in her demon form. Which, to be very precise, equalled the strength of more than a dozen humans. She tried to ignore the increasing ache and the fact that the air felt out of her reach even though she was out in the open - leaning on her elbow, and very far from the newly-ruined castle.

There would people with curiosity fuelling them to investigate what happened soon, as well. Even more reasons to leave.

Edana shook her head.

"Edana, I can't breathe." Valla said. She's gentle, and oddly patient, but she would not want to be anything but that right now. Valla caressed Edana's flesh, and didn't stop as Edana transformed into her human form.

Her eyes were tearful, and soft cheeks bruised faintly, but she pulled away and sat on her heels. "I don't like monsters."

Valla chuckled, lying on the rough ground. Every muscle in her ached, but it would be a lie to say that lust, the undeniable urge to fuck and breed Edana right then and there, wasn't rekindled anew because of her pouty lips. "Not even your own?" Valla asked with a fond smile. A rare emotion that she didn't quite despise having for the little Fires creature.

Small plants poked her skin, but she could handle the annoyance. And when Edana didn't reply, Valla opened one eye to see her pet's mouth agape and happiness swimming in her eyes.

Edana practically jumped on her, brightened up and exclaiming with delight. "Master! You did it!"

Valla hugged her tightly now, she was still exhausted, but happiness won.

She still had a mission, but now she had an extra, small one and she was eager to fulfill it.

Except...

Edana pulled back all of a sudden. "But..." She began, eyebrows knitted together.

"What's the matter?" Valla asked, unwilling to let anything ruin this moment of victory.

"Master can't touch me for five days." Edana said slowly, and causing Valla's heat to soar - for the wrong reason - before she continued. "Fires get pregnant only if they haven't released for five days."

Valla had forgotten that completely, but it was too late to stop her annoyance from boiling into anger. "Five days?" Valla sounded bitter. She slumped back on the ground, Edana's grasp on her arm barely doing anything to calm her as she stared at the clear sky above. Its beauty did nothing to ease the anger as well.

Edana's voice came after a moment. "I can't go on with these days without your touch, Master." It was quiet, and hesitant, but her grasp tightened, and Valla remembered that she had never let two days pass without fucking Edana ever since she took her from the Fires realm.

She gazed at her pet then. "You can. You will, understood?"

Edana nodded meekly. A hint of worry clear enough that Valla wondered if Edana feared that she would not be able to survive the next few days. That she would not be able to obey her master's command.

In a familiar way, that fear fuelled Valla's arousal. The anticipation to see Edana struggle to fulfill her master's order, to see her needy for a release, did as much.

She entangled her fingers in Edana's hair to pull her closer, she kissed her roughly and prompted gasps to escape her quivering lips.

  
Five days were too long for Valla's liking, but she could be patient if she wanted, and one last release should keep her sated until then.

 

Valla was tired from the earlier battle, and she didn't have the luxury of choices.

She guided Edana to sit astride on top of her, and bucked her hips repeatedly once they were aligned.

Valla kissed her deeper, savouring her taste as she opened her pants and lowered them enough to expose her groin. Grass and tiny rocks poked at her disturbingly, but Valla ignored them.

"Master." Edana moaned, rubbing her covered cunt on Valla with eagerness, with desperation.

Valla whispered. "Hold on." Their breaths and faint gasps mixed into a perfect melody that filled her hearing enough to forget the world. "Hold on."

Valla sucked under Edana's jaw as she summoned all her might to create one particular part between her thighs.

It was a tricky step. Using magic without potions was hard, but then again magic was never meant for humans' limited being, and that usually was Valla's extra motivation to succeed in magic without the need for potions.

The magician shut her eyes, and focused harder, focused on her heartbeats and the magic threading the whole existence. With a growl, she placed her hand near her exposed cunt and shaped a phallus with her clenched fingers.

Her muscles strained and her heart pulsed in her ear as the phallus rose with her own heat and lust at the same time as it was being formed.

Valla was drenched with sweat by the time she finished, exclaiming a grunt, and relaxing back on the ground with a throb in her cunt that reached all the way to the round, proud head of the phallus. The faint breeze came in contrast to her heated skin, causing her to shudder momentarily.

The shaped flesh-like matter had a base that settled on her cunt entirely with no visible signs of it not being part of her flesh; a tiny, warm hole fit perfectly around her clit, mellowness pressed against her vulva.

Edana had barely been still the whole while, she had whispered. "Master, please. It hurts." She rocked her hips. "It hurts right here." Then leaned with hunger shown in her kisses and earnest sucks.

Valla gripped Edana's clothes, and ripped her pants from the middle. She could not waste the time to undress her properly, and patching her clothes back into a decent state shouldn't be hard once they finished.

Edana moved her hips fervently upon having the new friction, frantic and needy that Valla had to still her so she could plunge her cock into her dripping cunt.

Valla pushed the head of her cock into Edana and felt hot tightness unyielding. Edana whimpered, clutching at her when she growled and thrust again and again, but to no avail until another firm thrust took her all the way in and stilled, hips raised off the ground.

Both of them groaned, Edana's breath was caught in her throat, and she trembled like a leaf as she tried to take in the phallus' girth. Valla herself was shocked by the sensation surging within her. It had been long since the last time she fucked Edana with a cock.

Valla evened her breathing, hips jerking uncontrollably as she felt the slick tightness of Edana's cunt.

It was somewhat an illusion. In reality, Edana's tight walls clenched around the phallus, and the sensation travelled to the base; to prompt the warm hole into sucking her clit and the mellowness into rubbing her vulva. But with magic, Valla felt everything. She felt Edana's velvety walls - scorching hot and maddening. She felt Edana clenching around her, riding her with trouble, but with obedience - with tears pooling in her eyes, before she took in the widest part of her.

"There you are, there you are." Valla grunted, thrusting mercilessly when the last inches of the phallus finally sunk in and Edana had no choice but to take her in, and take her in so well.

It was like energy, tingling as it reached Valla's senses to give her an image.

Valla gave no mind to the details, to the reality and illusion, her pace was unforgiving, and Edana's moans were endless.

*

It took Talan exactly two days before the news about the Castle's Resident went from all sorts of speculations to several confirmed tales.

Valla didn't try to correct any version of that.

She wanted to the glory of solving the mystery, don't get her wrong, she especially really wanted to rub her success in Natalia's face, but that meant the other magicians and practically all of Talan swamping her house. And that meant exposure of her true potentials that she had been hiding for so long, and the forbidden goal she was going to achieve with them. Travelling through time.

Besides, it should not be hard for some talented magician to figure out what happened. M'lok's remains were still in the castle -- expect for its one heart --, and so were traces of the Pit of Torture.

Talan would know all about M'lok, and what happened to Joda and his castle sooner or later. Just not her part in any of that ending. Especially not before she had Edana thoroughly filled with her offspring and pregnant.

And by then, she might not get to bask in the glory, or show off the strengths she possessed. She might be years away from the day she ended the Castle's Resident along with the proof of that. A baby monster or two.

  
Now five days without fucking Edana did not seem so hard at first. Bothersome and quite unneeded? Yes. But Valla had been confident in her self-restraint, and that confidence lasted despite the sultry looks Edana gave her and her sudden desire to walk around naked. Fires were known to have a good appetite for sex, after all. Well, sex and sparkling things and chaos.

  
And Valla would have lasted longer without faltering if she currently wasn't very much distracted by Edana who's resting in her lap - she was warm, clingy, and waiting patiently for the pregnancy potion to simmer down.

Valla couldn't take her hand off of her, could not stop scratching her ears and head gently, and inhaling her scent deeply while documenting the process of altering the potion to her liking.

She was almost fully focusing on not thinking about Edana's purrs and breaths on her neck that she had not noticed the throbbing between her legs until it was too hot and too late to hold it back.

"They're curious in the Under, too. Caesar told me." Edana spoke when Valla cleared her throat and focused on the words she was writing. Uncontrollably, her hand travelled down to press her pet into her more, which elicited a shaky, deliciously-sounding whimper from Edana.

Caesar lived with Valla's neighbours. They weren't magicians, but Caesar, a sentient cat, took a liking to them and chose to remain in humans' world.

Valla set the ink tool down, an urge seizing the hand she had on Edana, and palmed her breast with the other one. She wanted to plunge her fingers deep in her cunt, she needed to feel her wet heat around her, but she shouldn't. Not if she wanted to have her little ones by her side sooner rather than later.

The name lingered in her mind for a moment. Little ones.

It already felt strange to think of them existing with her and Edana regardless of why they would even exist. (Valla could believe that she was making them to have more power when she travelled through time, she could believe she was making them because Edana would need to be bred sooner or later, just like any other Fires demon, and didn't expect Valla to immediately become charmed by the idea. And she could believe she just wanted to pump her come deep into Edana until there was no room for more.)

It didn't matter, but through the potion and her magic, Valla would make sure the little ones' extremely different features wouldn't entangle firmly, that they would be able to inherit Fires' ability to shape-shift so they wouldn't become outcasts by the radicals from both demons' and humans' worlds.

"Well, we can't help sate their curiosity."

Valla fondled Edana's breast, drawing a surprised gasp from her and causing her to stiff, while she kneaded her buttocks with weakening need.

  
Valla knew she had to stop before things went further than she could handle without being unsettled, but Edana moved so that her fingers could sink closer to her hole and cunt, and she spoke with foxy seriousness, holding Valla's gaze with lustful eyes. "Master, you shouldn't!"

Valla growled, fingers clenching roughly. And Edana did so little to help Valla tame her suddenly rising lust. Her skilled tongue licked Valla's throat when she leaned in to whisper in Valla's ear, and her nimble fingers trailed her chest. "We have to wait three more days," Edana added with the same sensual tone. "Master can wait three more days without touching me, right? Without releasing? You promised you will wait with me."

Edana was making it hard for her, testing her limits. Perhaps without even realizing.

The chair squeaked as Valla's hips moved on their own accord, as Edana shifted in her lap so her cunt was pressed against Valla's mound, so Valla could feel how hot and wet she was for her. Her dress lifting up with the movement to reveal her delicious thighs was close to being the last straw.

Valla gritted her teeth as Edana started licking her lips - knowing she couldn't kiss unless Valla allowed her to.

Valla's hips bucked up, a pathetic attempt to get something. Any sort of friction. And Edana wasn't being reluctant about ruining the schedule if the way she was humping her body was any indication.

Valla could sense it then. How not so reluctant she herself was being, either. They could start the five days separation all over again, with better preparations. And then start again once more if she couldn't keep her hands off Edana.

Valla gripped Edana's hips and stilled her. "Am I going to have to discipline you for this?" she asked calmly, every word stressed, her mouth inches away from Edana's.

Her pet stopped instantly, but remained antsy; burning and clinging to her in a way that clouded Valla's mind.

"Master, please." Edana begged, already desperate and dripping.

Valla was weakened by that. A hunger for Edana's mouth, for her tight heat and moans, expanding within her despite herself. "Do you not want your baby monsters?"

Edana made an attempt to kiss her, whining, her full strength suddenly surging into her grasps that Valla surely would have bruises on her shoulder and chest. But it was only for a fleeting moment that left Edana shocked, tears shining in her eyes in place of lust. "Master!" She breathed out a whisper.

It was surprising, true, but oddly -- and perhaps because Valla took pity on her -- Valla's rage didn't flare up. She pursed her lips, and pierced Edana with a gaze until she lowered her head in submission, but said nothing. This was her doing, too. She had a hand in getting Edana worked up this much. In a literal sense.

Edana couldn't even move her lovely hair away from her face. "Apologies, Master. I--" A tear fell. "I didn't mean to--"

On instinct, Valla reached to wipe that tear. Hurt tugging at her heart, Edana's tears were her only weakness.

She caressed Edana's cheeks and held her face gently, lust fading. "I know you didn't." Edana was tensed under her hands, but Valla prompted. "Edana, look at me."

Edana choked on a sob at the rare mention of her name, but she looked with hesitant eyes.

"Only three more days, I know you can handle them."

Edana shook her head. "It's so hard."

Valla had no doubt that Edana was struggling to stay still even in that moment; she could see and feel her trembling, and wanted nothing more than to devour her body with her mouth.

Valla straightened her back and moved her hands from her pet to the edge of the table behind. She was trapping her, and the look of full surrender to her almost took Valla by force.

Valla ignored the returning throb.

"It is," Valla replied, and added firmness. "But you will make me proud and wait. So we can meet your little ones."

Edana whimpered. "My little ones?"

Valla nodded. "We will take them with us through time. I will fill you with my seed as much as I want, and you will be their mother." Valla leaned forward, and as she expected, Edana absently tried to capture her lips, but only succeeded in making their lips brush.

Valla almost became giddy with the sensation, by Edana's undying and apparent need for her. She added with a low voice. "Everyone will know how strong you are for bearing monsters in your belly. My monsters in your belly."

Edana moaned at that, she bit her lip to stop more from spilling. And Valla allowed her a hug. Tension was clear in the way she clenched her muscles and barely managed to prevent herself from seeking any pleasurable friction.

Valla smiled with satisfaction, wrapping both of her arms around her to keep her as close as possible, and pondering with kind of punishment Edana deserved.

*

Edana spent most of the following days outside the small house, her attempt to maintain some sort of self-control was working with some distance, and with some distractions manifested in the form of a talkative cat and a friendly, old shopkeeper who always kept an eye on the neighbourhood's pets, especially those from the worlds beyond.

Valla knew her since she was a kid, and so little had changed over the years. Kalen was still the worst at magic, but it never stopped her from stepping on anyone's toes when they misbehaved.

  
Valla herself was having a hard time. She had gotten used to Edana always being by her side, or at least close enough to feel her presence, and to be apart for the longest while ever was beginning to distract Valla from finishing the last touches of the secured chamber that would withstand a time-bending spell.

The magician decided to take some rest and stretch her muscles. She could use a spell to ease the exhaustion away, but she never liked using magic for trivial matters.

She had mastered magic for a reason, and one reason only. Time.

*

By the night of the fourth day, Edana was agitated enough that she kept switching between her forms involuntarily, and then could not stay on the bed besides Valla. It was infuriating and frustrating, and the coiling heat settled firmly in the pit of Valla's stomach was only growing heavier, but they were so close and Valla could not let their suffering go in vain.

The charmed sand clock said as much. Soon they would not be just a master and her loyal pet, but a sire and her dam as well.

  
That fact proved to be still powerful for Valla to suppress, lust burst within her and a throb lingered in her cunt.

She needed release, but she also needed to ease things for Edana, who was pacing the house in her Fires form. Valla recognized the growls stuck in her throat.

Valla reached for the box under the bed, and retrieved the knife she had obtained from the castle.

It was well crafted, and surely it wouldn't be missed by its former owner. It was sharp, and... well, Valla wasn't expert in Antas' crafts, but they created the most beautiful weapons Valla had ever seen.

Edana was alerted in mostly a second. The house was suddenly quiet, and Valla smiled at the content sigh Edana released. The only reason Edana missed noticing it back when they were in the castle being the proof of how focused she was on her task.

  
"I have been saving this for a special time, but you have been doing very well, Edana."

Edana appeared right on her lap on the bed in less than a heartbeat. Shimmering black eyes fixed on the knife as she held it with careful claws.

Crystal did that to Fires. It turned their whole body into sheer blackness only to reflect its beauty on them. And what a beauty that was; a night sky harboring stars in its endlessness.

After a moment of staring at her hypnotized pet, Valla tucked her into her arms and rested on the bed. Relief instantly washed her from the inside.

*

While Valla could believe that the past four days went as fast as they could, she couldn't believe the same about the last day of the waiting. Especially not when the sand seemed like it was falling slower -- so slow Valla was convinced magic was tricking her.

  
The crystal knife had brought some ease to Edana, but at some point, her unfulfilled lust took its toll on her and she could barely keep it hidden.

Of course, Natalia appeared out of nowhere, and noticed Edana's struggles. She bluntly offered to sate her pet's need. "My heart aches for that needy cunt of hers, Valla. I can practically taste her arousal, for heavens' sake!" She said with a sly smile, then unabashedly -- and with predatory hunger -- stared at Edana, who shrunk and inched closer to Valla's side. "Valla, I am more than willing to help. What say you? I can show her properly how competent humans can be."

Valla had been doing her best to maintain her composure, but the thought of Natalia laying a finger on her pet was like a nail hammered into her chest. She snarled at her, a spear ready in her hands that Edana had to burn her fleetingly with her black fire. It was against the law, launching magic against a fellow master outside the allowed setting. But who could blame Valla? Edana was hers and hers only.

And yet, she could not even touch her for a few hours more.

Things had only gotten worse when they reached home. Edana's eyes were pools of tears as she clung to Valla, hips rocking unsteadily against her thigh. "Master, I--" She gasped, cheeks bright red and eyes darker than ever.

Valla couldn't even find it in her to wait any longer, she didn't want to wait any longer.

She pushed Edana into the closed door, and pinned her easily. She gave her one command and a pointed look. "Stay still."

Edana was on the verge of crying, her sobs were clearly trying to break out free. "Master, it hurts. Please--"

"Now." Valla said with a throaty voice.

Edana struggled to obey, moaning and clawing at Valla's clothes. She squeezed her eyes shut, and held back her sobs as she tightened her grasp on Valla, but succeeded at preventing herself from seeking friction.

Valla's heart swelled with pride, a satisfied hum sounded deep in her throat.

She stroked Edana's hair. "Good girl," Valla whispered, and waited for Edana to open her eyes before she carried her with one hand. Edana's legs settled on Valla's hips.

Valla watched her choking on her sobs, and trying to resist. Eyes teary, and skin burning with heat. "You're doing so well. So well." She added, nudging her nose with Edana's as she walked toward the secured chamber. "And I will kill Natalia if she ever laid hands on you." She growled in Edana's ear, and the whimper Edana let out in answer showed Valla how much she liked hearing that.

Edana dug her fingers and toes in her then, moaning. She was tensed and sensitive and Valla knew it wouldn't be long before her lust turn into sheer agony.

"You are mine. And your cunt is mine, and mine only." She stated, holding her tighter as she summoned magic. "Understood?"

Edana nodded frantically as the air became heavier around them, which caused Edana's eyes to widen in confusion.

Time-bending spells were not only forbidden, for obvious reasons, but extremely difficult and dangerous. If the magic department found out about her attempts to travel through time, she would be executed. And depending on their mercy, Edana might share the same fate with her.

More reasons to not fail at casting them, Valla thought as she ignored the protection potion she should drink, and kept her eyes fixed on Edana's.

"Master, th-the potion--"

"We are travelling through time, I might as well try my strength with a simple time-bending spell first, don't you agree?"

Edana opened her mouth to speak, but the words didn't seem to get out. She seamed to be searching her eyes for something, an explanation, fear, but she wouldn't find any of those there.

"Do you doubt me power?" Valla asked.

Edana breathed out immediately. "Never!"

Upon hearing her breathless reply, upon seeing the shine in her eyes. Clear, of loyalty, Valla couldn't help but to feel the extent of her own strength.

She had defeated a M'lok that trapped plenty of skilled magicians with its weak usage of magic. She wasn't prepared for it, but she faced it with her cleverness and trust that Edana's loyalty was for her, and her only.

If she had doubted for a second that Edana would have taken advantage once she was within her, she would have lost.

It was a well-built reliance, Valla knew this.

Of course, not many would see that as strength. And no one in Talan would know her as the strongest magician who dared to bend time, no one would know her as the sire of monsters. Yet.

  
She held Edana's and chanted the time-bending spell with her heart like she did that night in the castle. It had been the first time she ever done it, a tough skill that not many magicians had. But she had it, and she was capable of using it again.

And the harder the spell was, the heavier the weight on her became.

Valla fell to her knees with Edana in her arms, but her efforts were working.

Around them, time was unaffected, but their bodies were and the moment the heaviness in the air subsided, Valla took Edana's lips with her own. Hungry and rough and demanding.

The hours they should be waiting before fucking disappeared in a blur.

Edana had confusion painted on her face at first - wide eyes, raised eyebrows, but the moment Valla kissed her. She gasped, back in the flames of her lust.

Edana moaned into the kiss, weakened and willing.

"I will fill you to no end." Valla murmured when Edana broke the kiss, desperate for air.

She nodded eagerly and Valla herself barely managed to grab the pregnancy potion with the M'lok's blood in it.

That part of the tales was true after all, she thought, standing and drinking the potion in one gulp.

  
The potion tasted bitter and burning, but Valla breathed deeply through her nose as Edana gazed at her with awe.

"Take off my pants and lick." She ordered her pet as her chest heaved.

Edana immediately followed the instruction, and with trembling hands, she bared Valla's lower body and buried her face between her master's thighs without hesitation.

Valla grunted, in both relief and ache. Every breath she took felt like it flared up the heat within her and Edana's tongue was the only relief she could get until she got used to the potion.

Pregnancy potions had always been difficult to endure, but if magic-less humans could handle them, so could she.

And she did. Easily.

Valla grabbed Edana's head with both of her hands and fucked her mouth as hard she could, sensing magic shaping a cock between her thighs like a few nights ago.

And where then it had taken all of Valla's will and strength to shape, now it existed with nothing more than a confident and satisfied heart.

Edana grazed her thighs with her fingernails, bearing the force of Valla's thrusts with obedience. She moaned in content, her head now bobbing back and forth as she sucked her hardening cock skillfully.

There was a sheen of sweat on Edana's skin, but she looked the most beautiful. She relaxed her throat, taking Valla's cock in fully, and Valla could only sigh deeply, could only feel the connection she had with her pet -- real, powerful, as eternal as time and magic.

And when the magician gently prompted Edana to pull back, peering down at her, she only saw loyalty in its most wonderful shape.

Edana's mouth and chin shined with wetness, and her eyes sparkled with complete submission, and the love she had for her master.

Valla stroked Edana's lips with her thumb, smiling fondly. "Show me your Fires."

*

Edana moaned endlessly under her, her cunt tight and warm and dripping around her, and whined, close ot be on the verge of tears every time Valla ignored her most sensitive spots. Valla herself wasn't quieter as the sensation in her cock was stronger than last time, as she felt it becoming heavier with her seed.

Edana was tiny in her Fires form, and yet she took Valla's magical cock all the way in with little resistence. She simply was that wet, open and needy for her.

Edana had been spilling Master, master, master with a broken, hoarse voice, and Valla's pace was became ruthless, selfish at first, but for a good reason. She needed to come with Edana, she needed to feel her walls ripple around her as she emptied herself in her. As she finally bred her.

Valla sucked Edana's scorching throat one more time, the crystal piece in the middle of her collar bouncing up and down with each thrust -- just like her whole nimble, demonic body, and adjusted herself properly to go harder.

Edana screamed upon the change, and dug her claws in Valla's flesh, but while she had the sharpness, Valla had her weight to weaken her lovely and strong and thoroughly aroused pet.

"That's it, that's it. Such a good girl, you deserve your reward. Hm, what say you? Do I give it to you now?" Valla soothed her with words, but kept her rough pace, hitting Edana's right spots. "I will give you your little ones." She added, grunting with each thrust -- her satisfaction soared when Edana moaned loudly in response, her cunt tightening even more around Valla.

Valla reached both her hands to lift Edana's fiery legs higher, and drove into wantonly until that knot deep in her cunt finally burst.

Edana choked on a whimper, then wailed hotly as her walls clenched around Valla and milked her.

She burned Valla with her black fire, but the magician endured as she pumped thick threads of her seed into Edana, whose groans echoed off the walls of the chamber.

"Master Valla!"

Even if she wanted, and she didn't, Valla couldn't stop rocking her hips frantically, animal-like thrusts. Neither could she stop flooding her pet with her come.

  
Valla's eyes fluttered closed, her seed still spilling with no end in sight. It went only deeper into Edana, and soon enough, Valla felt the growing swell of Edana's belly against her.

Despite herself, Valla smiled with content upon her victory. The only fulfillment she felt came from being the reason behind that swell, behind that apparent movement inside her belly.

Vaguely, she thought they should have put a cloth under them when thick wetness leaked onto the floor of the secured chamber. But it was fleeting, she wouldn't have fucked Edana any other way.

 

  
*

  
Edana clenched around her finger, stifling a whimper as she wrote down everything she had felt during her pregnancy. Valla would have documented it herself. She only needed a few important questions to be answered and they would be sufficient for Valla to understand.

But she had yet to punish Edana for her misbehavior, and what better way to do that other than work her up then forbid her a drawn out release.

Edana was standing between legs, hunched over with an ink took between her fingers and a lovely, thin dress draped on her body, while Valla's hand remained under her butt. One finger knuckle-deep in her anus, thrusting every other minute.

"You felt the strength of only one of them?" Valla asked. Having been looking over Edana' shoulder, she got to read as it was being written.

Edana made a sound with firmly pressed lips, a whimper or a hum accompanied with a faltering nod. It sounded delicious, and prompted Valla to stimulate her lubricated, tight hole.

She pushed her finger deeper, Edana trembled, stepping on her toes. "O-only Edmond."

Valla chuckled, loving her pet's reaction that was clearly shown with wetness trailing down Edana's inner thighs. Fucking her in the butt had always provoked more frustration, more unsated hunger, than pleasure. Well, for Edana at least.

Valla found pleasure in being inside of her like this.

"Interesting," Valla inched closer on the chair, and inhaled Edana's scent before removing the strap of her dress and revealing her breast.

She kneaded it harshly, and enjoyed the resistence Edana displayed, enjoyed the feel of her soft skin and the fullness that fit nicely in her big hand.

Edana's breath was caught in her throat, she must be sensitive with how heavy her breasts were with milk.

"I wonder why only Edmond."

The name felt weird on her tongue, while it had sounded adorable coming from Edana's mouth. She had picked the names herself.

Valla finished her words with a pinch to Edana's nipple, sheer whiteness trickled from it, and pulled her finger till the tip tip at the same time in a fast motion.

Edana groaned in response, breaths quickening as she almost fell onto the table. "M-maybe because, ah, because he has more Fires in him than-than Jale and Alana."

Valla hummed. It was possible. Edana's three babies had all different traits to them. When they were first born, they had been entirely Fires. But as hours passed by, only Edmond remained in his shape as Fires while Jale and Alana were in the shape of M'lok. They were as noisy as the monster Valla defeated, but not quite as hideous.

Valla wondered fleetingly what their human look would be. But only fleetingly.

Valla plunged her finger back into Edana's hole and kept thrusting for a few seconds, her hand roughly squeezing Edana's other breast. Her nipples were both hardened by then, her heat was almost burning. But Valla would not do anything about it as she leaned in under her pet's arm to suck a nipple in her mouth.

Valla groaned as milk shot in her mouth, and Edana almost sobbed. She was shuddering, unsteady on her feet.

At least she would not do anything about it until two days passes with her doing the same routine, Valla thought.

  
Pleasure filled her cunt as she released the heavy tip with a bob. "Put the sheet aside, and get on the table. On your four." She ordered, but tightened her hold around Edana before she let her go. A hug.

"Yes, Master." Edana whispered.

Valla pumped her finger one last time. A harsh thrust that made Edana jump.

Her hands were shaky, but she obeyed and got on the table. Her cunt and hole exposed fully to Valla's sight.

Valla almost moaned loudly upon seeing her. Her cunt was coated with wetness, swollen and begging for her to take her, while her butt-hole closed and opened with each deep breath she took.

"Beautiful," Valla commented with a low voice, stroking Edana's buttock and spreading wetness all over.

Edana arched her back, tortured with drawn then neglected arousal.

"Should I fuck you now?" Valla asked, and the tremors travelling through Edana's body were enough to make her pity her. Her hesitation looked sweet..

"I-I..." Edana began, then bit her lip when Valla teased her cunt with her thumb."I misbehaved. Master is right ot punish me."

Valla's walls clenched repeatedly now, uncontrollably. Pleasure bursting within her with minimum effort.

She was simply satisfied with her work, and she had always liked seeing Edana's cunt, and what she had done to Edana's cunt.

"Good girl," Valla pushed her thumb inside and Edana exclaimed a long moan.

Her cunt was slick, scorching hot with need, and though Valla desired to plunge more fingers, to lick her properly, to breathe her sultry scent in, she found relief in forbidding Edana all of that.

"I'm very proud of you, Edana." Valla finished, teasing her pet with her lips as her hand slipped into her clothes. With a kiss so close to her cunt, but so far away, Valla stroked herself and groaned into Edana's cunt.

  
What made her release: Edana never pressing herself against her master's cruel mouth. She only cried in desperation, still and exposed fully to Valla. Only to Valla.


End file.
